


Forced love A novel

by Scarlett_BlackRose



Category: I don't know - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_BlackRose/pseuds/Scarlett_BlackRose
Summary: What would happen if you were forced into love? Adrienne Rose was in that situation now. She didn’t want to be here. What was he going to do to her. I guess you’ll have to read to find out.





	1. Forest Walk

Chapter 1  
Forest Walk

Mom told me to be careful as I walked out the door towards the forest by our small cabin. We basically lived in the middle of nowhere. The cabin only had two floors. A top floor and the entrance floor. We didn’t have a basement instead we had a cellar on the side of the house. Our cabin had vines creeping up on the walls. It was a brick cabin with a red door. It looked weird with our somewhat decor on the house, but no one else would ever see it.  
We lived right by the woods so it was easier for my dad to go and chop wood for the fireplace and stove. I mostly read in my room alone. My room was black and pink striped. I had hot pink bed sheets with a lot of stuffed animals and handmade dolls that my mother made for me every holiday.  
I had a small closet with not very many clothes in it. We couldn’t afford much to live on so sometimes we had to do things ourselves. Today the forest was calm and peaceful. The birds sang beautiful symphonies and the other animals made a background rhythm to it. I closed my eyes as I walked smiling. It was like a million talented women came up and all sung the same song together. It wasn’t as cold out as it was a few days ago and I was glad because it was sunny and perfect.  
I wore short shorts and a black tank-top with pink zebra stripes. My shoes didn’t really match my outfit, but I didn’t care. My combat boots looked cute with my outfit. I made noises as my I walked my shoes hitting things. A loud noise made me stop and look around with caution. No one was there. A sudden movement caught my eye and I looked the way it had come from.  
A boy stood not too far away from me now. “What’s your name?” His question confused me. I didn’t know if I should answer it or not so I did.  
“Adrienne.” I said calmly as he smiled.  
“Perfect,” he whispered and ran behind me chaining my arms together.


	2. kidnapped

Chapter 2   
Kidnapped

I struggled against his grasp finally breaking free. I started to run into the forest or the dark forest some called it. The trees were all wilted and rotting. The beautiful pond that used to be there was now a huge swamp. The ravens cawed at me diving down to try and catch me. I dodged their swings and kept running. It was dark outside and the tree’s were like claws reaching out to kill me.   
I didn’t know where I was going, but I didn’t care either as long as I got away from the boy. I could hear him running after me, with every step he took, he got a little closer. My feet got caught in the mud and I slowed down. I tugged on my leg trying to set it free from the quicksand mud. He came up behind me slowly snickering at my appearance. I pulled harder trying to quicken my pace.   
I pulled until he was right behind me a hand on my shoulder. I could hear the rattling of chains hanging from his wrists. Skull chains and torture chains. Which one would he use on me? He pulled the skull ones out of his pocket and one off of his wrist I watched curiously frightened. The skull one was silver with a keyhole. I looked down to see the keys dangling from his pants.   
The skull looked like an actual skull though. It was white and falling apart. What looked like teeth inside the mouth were yellow and decaying quickly. It also had blood stains on it some of it was fresh. He quickly chained my wrists together tightly. I winced at the fresh ooze of blood that ran down both of my wrists and onto the skulls. He smiled wickedly and started pulling me away from the swamp.   
I struggled against his grasp as he pulled on my wrists making my wrists bleed even more than they were. I gasped in pain and he kept pulling not letting go. I started to feel tired and weak. Finally I fell to the ground, going into a deep unforgiving sleep.


	3. Chained hands

Chapter 3   
Chained Hands

Pain shot through my body as I jerked my eyes open instantly. My hands were chained above my head with skulls hanging off them. It felt like all the blood had drained out of my arms and made them lifeless. My body shook as cold air blasted directly at me. I looked around alert expecting to see the boy. He wasn’t in sight though. The cellar was dark and cold. The walls were made of concrete and so was the floor. Yet the floor was so red that you could mistake it for carpet.   
Blood stains scattered the walls and floor. Dead bodies lay around me either chained or torn to pieces. Some were just skeletons others were fresh and decaying quickly. They were all girls. Looking at their pale faces and blue lips. Their old torn clothes covered in blood. Knives in their bodies or bite marks covering them. They had cold frightened expressions. All of them were around 18 years old. My age.   
Their bodies were stiff and lifeless all color and blood drained. The blood that had once made their bodies so colored and full of life now stained the floors and walls. A small narrow staircase led up to another place. The staircase was polished and clean, not a drop of blood to be seen. I wanted to cry out for help, but I didn’t think anyone but my kidnapper would hear me. There were no windows and no other doors to be seen.   
I looked down at my clothes. They were torn and covered in blood. My hair hung past my shoulders. It was no longer the golden brown that it had been this morning. It was now knotted and tangled with mud, leaves, and sticks. My pink zebra shirt was now a red and black zebra shirt. My short shorts torn up and stained with blotches of my blood.   
Footsteps drew me away from my thoughts. I jerked my head over to the stairs seeing a boy walk down. He looked innocent, but I knew that he wasn’t. He had brought me here. What did he want with me? I had nothing to give him. My family was poor and starving. I had no expensive clothes or items. So why had he brought me here? None of this made sense anymore. I didn’t want to know, but at the same time I did. I didn’t even want to be here. I was supposed to go back home and be with my family. I hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to my parents yet.   
Were they worried about me? What were they doing? Had they forgotten about their only child and daughter? Were they looking for me?


	4. what do you want?

Chapter 4  
What do you want?

He walked over reaching for my chin. I jerked my head away quickly and he laughed a little. What was so funny? I looked down. I couldn’t even look into his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful green and they seemed to match his beautiful pale face. His dark brown hair hung in his face and he flipped it out of his eyes.   
“What do you want?” I asked, I wasn’t polite about it either. I didn’t like what he was doing to me. This wasn’t right at all and he must’ve caught the hatred in my voice.   
“What’s wrong you don’t like me already?” He snickered, but I didn’t find it funny. “I see now you're mad that I kidnapped you.” I smiled for a moment.   
“Wow how did you know that?” I said sarcastically. He laughed and it made me smile even bigger.   
“Unlike any other girl that’s been in here. Truly amazing.” My face turned pink for a moment.   
“You probably said that to all of them. Why don’t we ask oh wait they’re dead.” I said frowning now. He frowned and looked at me curiously.   
“Actually no I haven’t.” He walked back upstairs as he spoke not looking back at my tortured face. He still hadn’t answered my question I asked earlier. I didn’t know when he would be coming back down. I stood still. I felt weak in the knees and tired all of a sudden. I could barely even stand anymore.   
If I gave in and stopped standing the chains would still keep me up. They would probably cut my wrists up pretty bad. Tears hit the floor making small splashes at my feet. Why was I crying? Did I have a reason to cry now?   
I wanted out. I wanted to be let go again. I didn’t want him to kill me. Who knows what he did to these girls. I don’t want to end up like them. Yet it would end my misery so maybe I did. I could be put to rest if he did kill me. I wouldn’t have to feel pain anymore. I wouldn’t have to feel anything.   
I would be happy if I was dead. I looked down at the blood seeing his footprints in it. I looked to my right seeing pawprints. They were wolf prints. I gasped. He had a wolf in here? That explains the bite marks on the dead girls.   
I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked back down not having to look up to know that he was standing in front of me.   
“Why so glum love?” I cringed at the word ‘Love’. What was he thinking in that pretty head of his? “Come on you have to answer me sometime.” He was mocking me.   
“No.” I simply said without hesitating.


	5. Forced Kiss

Chapter 5  
Forced Kiss

He smiled mockingly. “Come on please?” I didn’t answer instead I looked away. He grabbed my chin making me look at him. I tried to jerk my head away, but he wouldn’t let me. His teeth were white with specks of blood on them in some places. His eyes looked dangerous and yet calm.   
“Kiss me!” He demanded with a dangerous and frightening tone. I shook my head no and he seemed mad at my answer. “I told you to kiss me.” He sounded a little more calm this time, but I wasn’t convinced.   
“No!” I said almost yelling making my throat hurt. He grabbed my head with both of his hands.   
“Yes.” Was all he said before our lips touched. His kiss was violent wanting more. I cringed trying to move away. He let go for a moment seeing my frightened eyes. All he did was smile and leaned in once more.   
While he kissed harder he moved his hand up and unlocked the chains on my wrists. I winced and fell. He caught me right as I hit the ground. I couldn’t move my legs or my arms as they started gaining their blood back. He pushed me against a wall and kissed me. His hands all over my waist holding me tightly. He was strong. I had to gasp for breath as he continued. My waist hurt and so did my lips. What was he doing to me?   
He stopped letting me slide to the ground. “Did I hurt you?” He bent down with concern, as I held my suddenly bleeding waist. I couldn’t answer from shaking so much. “You're the first girl I’ve done that with.” I looked at him surprised. “I’m still learning my strength around you.” His face softened. “Let’s get you a bandage.” He helped me to my feet. I still held my waist trying to hide the pain on my face.   
He led me upstairs and to a small room. The room had a small bed and a chair with ropes, but nothing else. He sat me on the bed and grabbed wrapping out from under the bed. He wrapped my side gently and I stared in disbelief. Was he really doing this for me? I wanted to ask why, but I couldn’t speak.   
He pushed me down on the bed when he was done. I shook frightened. He had said earlier that he didn’t know his own strength. Now I can say that I believed him. He pressed his lips against mine once again. This time more violently. It hurt me to move now. He had to stop, he was going to kill me if he kept going.   
He didn’t stop. I could see the delight in his eyes. His eyes went wide as he continued. Something was wrong with him, I just couldn’t think of anything that would be wrong with him. Why was he so strong? Why couldn’t he control himself around me? He pushed down harder and I winced, but he didn’t seem to notice.   
My eyes begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t look into my eyes. He kissed my neck and shoulders. With each kiss he got more and more violent. I shook with pain tears streaming my face. He made his way back up to my lips. He pressed down harder and I cried out for him to stop. He couldn’t hear me. He was too lost in his own thoughts to hear my pained cries for help. I arched my back with pain not being able to take it anymore.   
He couldn’t stop and he didn’t. He didn’t seem to realize the pain he was bringing to me. Finally things began to go blurry. I tried to push him off and he snapped out of it. Bruises were on my waist, face and neck. More tears streamed my face as his eyes widened and he backed away.   
“Adrienne I’m sorry.” He looked down and I was shocked by his words. Why was he sorry about what he had done? “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He walked out of the room locking the door behind him. It was dark in the room now. It had a very small window that was as big as a dog and cat door. The moon shone in on my pale shaking body. I touched my lips gently already missing the warmth of his lips on mine.   
Did I enjoy that? I sighed heavily, flinching as pain shot through my body. I fell into a sleep holding my waist and neck with my hands.


	6. Bleeding

Chapter 6  
Bleeding

I woke up covered in blood. I realized that my bruises had started bleeding the night before when I had fallen asleep. How did they start bleeding though? I removed my hand from my neck. It was covered in blood also. I gulped hard and worry crossed through my face. I sighed heavily trying to feel him on me again. Footsteps came from outside the door and the door unlocked. I closed my eyes as he came in.   
I heard him walk over calmly. “Adrienne I’m so sorry.” He whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at him.   
“You already said that.” He looked at me in disbelief.   
“You're alive?” I nodded. Why was he so surprised that I was alive? “After all that happened?” I nodded again and he went grabbing a small sponge with water. He wiped the blood off of my skin and hair. I let him not caring what he did anymore. He finished and put the sponge down. He helped me up and grabbed a box from underneath the bed. He set it down next to me and opened it. It had clothes in it. My clothes.   
“Okay that is definitely not creepy.” He laughed and I smiled. “Where did you get my clothes?” He sat down beside the box.  
“Your house of course.”   
“Why were you in my house?”   
“To get your clothes.” He said smiling.   
“Sneaky.” I said and he laughed. “Did my parents see you?” He shook his head.   
“No they were out looking for you.” I looked down. So they did notice that I was gone. “I’m sorry,” he said softly putting a hand on my shoulder.   
“Why?”   
“I shouldn’t have done this to you.” He looked down upset. I sighed and went through the clothes. He smiled as he watched me. I put them back and laid down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while until he spoke.   
“I know your name you might wanna know mine.” I laughed and nodded. “Daniel.” I nodded and turned my head to look at him. He smiled and I looked back up at the ceiling.   
He interrupted my thoughts by leaning over me from the bedside. “Whatcha looking at?” He stared into my eyes playfully. I sat up almost knocking him over.   
“Nothing,” I said and looked at the clothes again.   
“Why don’t you go get another pair of clothes on. Before the blood smell gets too strong.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Nothing just get another pair on before I smell it.” I nodded as he left the room locking the door behind him. I grabbed a pair of clothes and quickly put them on. I put the dirty clothes under the bed so that he couldn’t smell them whatever that meant. I sat back down on the bed and leaned on the wall. I stared off into nothing for a while. I didn’t hear him come in the room and sit beside me starting to kiss my neck.   
I was too deep in thought to hear his voice. Finally I could hear him again snapping out of my thoughts. “Adrienne are you okay?”   
“Yeah sorry I was too deep in thought.” He sighed with relief and kissed my neck and shoulders moving down my back to my waist again then back up to my lips. I tried to back away, but the wall stopped me. He pushed me against the wall and I shook once more. He was losing control again.   
“D...Daniel.” I said softly, but he didn’t hear me. I felt my shoulders start to bruise. He pushed harder and I winced. “D...Daniel Y...You're H...Hurting M...Me p...please s...stop!” I exclaimed and he stopped for a moment. He looked at me with a pained expression as I relaxed for a minute. He sighed and looked away.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” I nodded.   
“You're fine.” I said softly.  
“No it’s not fine!” He exclaimed his eyes going yellow. I gasped trying to back away. He grabbed my neck and I gasped for breath. What was he doing!?


	7. Meeting the Wolf!

Chapter 7  
Meeting the Wolf!

He growled lowly as I tore at his hands trying to breath for air. He let go and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the room. I fell and he pulled me to my feet violently. He walked me back down to the cellar and shoved me into the wall disappearing into the shadows. What was going on?   
I expected to see him come out of the shadows instead I saw a wolf come out. It was all black with yellow eyes. He had sharp teeth and a snarling expression. I gasped and leaned up against the wall. It walked closer to me growling. I could tell that it was Daniel. He was a wolf that was why he couldn’t control himself around me. That’s why he was so strong and bruised my body.   
He growled violently and came up. He had lost control and I could tell that he wasn’t going to gain it back in time. His eyes were glowing with anger and violence. His snarl was mean and wanted to kill me. I was going to die.


	8. Attack

Chapter 8   
Attack

He looked like he was going to attack now. I had no way to defend myself he had taken the knife from my boot when he kidnapped me. What was I supposed to do now? He was going to kill me if I didn’t do anything. Maybe I should just let him kill me. I thought for a moment. Finally he started to attack.  
He moved on top of me and bit my arm. I screamed in pain tears streaming my face. He moved off circling me carefully. He bit my leg and another scream erupted. I felt like he was tearing me apart. He aimed for my neck, but I quickly moved. Instead he bit my side. He bit down hard and my scream got caught inside of my throat.   
He let go and went back into the shadows. Did he think that I was dead? I cried in pain blood scattered the floor and walls. My blood. My clothes were now drenched in it. I heard heavy breathing and someone collapse on the floor. I tried to take in steady slow breaths, but they were cries instead. I couldn’t breath anymore and I hurt everywhere.   
I held my arm and leg covering my hands in blood. I heard him get up off of the floor and walk upstairs. He didn’t seem to notice that I was here instead of in the room. I whispered his name under my breath and started to fall asleep.


	9. Screamed Cries

Chapter 9  
Screamed Cries

I heard my name being yelled from upstairs as a door slammed shut. He had noticed that I wasn’t in the room. I heard running as he started coming down the stairs. He turned on a dim light and looked around the room for a moment before looking directly at me. Our eyes locked and he walked over urgently almost running. I had a pained face and a sad look in my eyes. He bent down and touched my side lightly. I started to cry heavily from the pain.   
He covered his mouth and looked away. He looked at the fresh blood that now covered the floor. He picked up my limp body and started walking calmly up the stairs. I cried, tears made lines in the blood on my face. He opened the door to the room I was in before he turned. He calmly set my body on the bed a warm rush went through me. What had just happened? Would this happen again?  
He had a guilty look on his face. Why was he so guilty about this? He couldn’t control what he did, could he? He left the room and came back with the sponge and water again. Wrapping was in his hand and a pained look. His skin was as pale as snow now and his eyes were back to green.   
“Adrienne please forgive me for what I did.” He said quietly and starting wiping the blood away. I nodded my voice still caught in my throat. I forgave him. I knew he had lost control. What if this happened again though? What would he do? He almost killed me this time so who’s to say that he won’t do it again. I felt bad that I had made him lose control.   
He started with my face and moved down. He wet the bite marks and I winced when he touched them. He looked at my face with worry. The bites stung with pain. He grabbed the wrapping and quickly wrapped the bite on my arm tightly. The bleeding had stopped and the pain was going away, too slowly. He moved down to my side and started to clean the other bite. I was suddenly tired, I had to stay awake. My eyelids became heavier and heavier with every passing moment. Until finally I let them close last seeing his green eyes lock with mine.


	10. Too Tired

Chapter 10  
Too Tired

I couldn’t wake up. I was too tired to wake up and face Daniel. I didn’t want him to hurt me again. Though I knew that it was going happen again no matter how hard I tried to prevent it. He would always go back to this. I felt like everything would be different now. He would never let me go and I knew that.   
Why me? Why did this happen to me now? Was this my fate or was this all just a coincidence? Sharp pains shot through my body. He was still cleaning my wounds. He sighed heavily. I think that he thought I was dead. I took a deep breath and breathed slowly. It hurt my side to breath, but I didn’t care. A sigh of relief sounded in my ears with a small hand on my shoulder.   
It disappeared and the door to the room closed being locked. I was alone again. Alone like always. All my life I had been alone with no siblings or friends to go to. My parents were usually gone most the time. It killed me inside when I was alone. Since I was alone so much though it didn’t bother me as much anymore.   
Voices came through my head and I winced trying to get them to stop. They were painful.

You’re alone again Adrienne. You’ll die soon enough with him. Your parents have given up on trying to find you. They think that you're dead. Soon they’ll be right though. You have no one you're all alone again. You will never be happy again. You can never be happy. This was your fate. To be lonely and live with guilt the rest of your poor life. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die. You’ll die!!!!!!


	11. Wake Up Call

Chapter 11  
Wake up call

I jolted up and awake. Pain shot through my body and I winced laying back down. The voice echoed in my head. What did it mean? I wasn’t going to die was I? The door swung open and he came in alert. When he saw me alone he sighed with relief and walked over. He had heard me wake up, I realized.   
“Are you okay?” I nodded and tried to make his voice overpower the voice in my head. I couldn’t take the voices anymore they were killing me. Soon maybe they would kill me.   
Everything went blurry and the words appeared all over the room written in blood. I looked around confused. My eyes had to be playing tricks on me. This isn’t real. None of this is real. He looked at me with confusion. “You're not okay Adrienne.” His eyes were wide as I stared at the room. 

Die. You’ll die. He’ll kill you soon enough! You're alone and dying. He won’t save you. He’ll never save you. You have no one and you’ll always be alone. Forever and always! You can’t be helped! No one can save you because you're gone and they can’t find you!!! Why don’t you say goodbye!  
~ Death

I gasped as the words faded away. He looked at me. He couldn’t see them and I knew that. So why could I see them? This didn’t make sense anymore. He wouldn’t kill me would he? Tears rolled down my face. When was I going to die? I couldn’t do this, but I couldn’t leave either. He owned me now and there was nothing I could do about it.   
“Adrienne hey Adrienne!” He shook my shoulders and I came back to reality. I snapped out of it and looked at him confused on what had just happened. “What’s going on with you?” He asked almost demanding. I shook my head I didn’t know what was wrong with me anymore. The voices had stopped and I sighed with relief glad that they were no longer with me. I thought of what to say to him though, I knew it was going to be hard to tell him that I was dying and that I was hearing voices. That would not go well with him. He sat down beside me feeling my forehead with the back of his hand.   
“I-I…. I’ll be okay.” I sighed. He looked at me clearly not convinced. He just nodded and got up leaving the room. I sighed with sadness and looked around seeing a small note by my hand on the bed. Though this wasn’t from Daniel.

 

 

 

 

Dear Adrienne,

I know where you are, and I will come and save you soon. Daniel is a very dangerous man and could hurt you might even kill you. If you haven’t figured out already, but he is a wolf and he has killed many, many people in his past. He cannot control himself around you for a reason. He was able to control himself around the other girls that is why they are dead. He was looking for the right person and now he has. You are in danger Adrienne.   
Don’t let him mate with you that will be the difficult part. He has kidnapped you for a reason and hopefully he can learn control. I can help you. But only if you let me. I will come for you soon enough and I hope you survive until then.   
Your life is precious and needs to be kept. You are very, very useful for certain things Adrienne. You were lonely and depressed all the time while you were growing up. You figured things out that you shouldn’t have known about. Your memory about these things will come back to you soon enough. Until then stay safe around Daniel. 

~ Your sister.


	12. Forced Mate

Chapter 12  
Forced Mate

My sister? I didn’t have a sister. This note must be wrong because I have always been an only child. I don’t remember having a sister ever. I read the note over and over again scanning it trying to make sense of it. I heard the door unlock and quickly put the note in my pocket trying to hide it. He came in with a weird look in his eyes. What was he thinking of? I wondered as he came over climbing into the bed with me. I watched him with caution as he leaned in kissing my neck gently. His fangs were showing proudly as he moved them against my neck slowly.  
He pricked my neck a little and moved up to my lips. He wasn’t losing control just yet, luckily. What was he doing exactly? He breathed heavily as he moved down my shoulders to my arms. What was going on? I didn’t move away somehow liking the way his lips moved on my skin. It sent a rush through me, a warm rush.   
He moved back to my neck and pushed me down onto the bed. He moved on top of my body and moved up and down kissing me gently. He bit his lip and looked at me. I had a blank expression on my face. Inside of me though, I was smiling like a maniac.   
“I’m sorry that I have to do this.” He said softly and pushed harder. I didn’t feel any pain instead I felt comfort. Something that I had never felt before. It scared me. I didn’t know what he was doing anymore.   
He pushed me into the bed and made his lips moved down my body. I closed my eyes not moving. He came back up to my neck and his eyes widened as his fangs grew suddenly longer. He pulled my neck back then stopped for a moment.   
“Not yet.” He said quietly and continued. He unbuttoned my polo shirt and slipped it off my body. Then he took off his shirt quietly throwing both of our shirts across the room. His abs were showing and I was surprised he didn’t wear a tight shirt to show them off. He smiled and it made me blush. His lips tickled my skin as he moved around.   
He kissed my chest and my stomach moving to my sides. He kissed so hard it made my skin turn red. He licked my neck. His tongue felt so weird against my skin, but I couldn’t shrug him off. He moved to my mouth and kissed deeply. He used his tongue and I couldn’t move. He stopped and moved back down to my chest. Warmth went through me as he kissed my skin. His lips warm against my cold body. What was wrong with me!?   
Before I could say anything I heard a loud crack. The bed post broke and fell. I stared in worry, and confusion. He smiled and pushed harder on my stomach. He moved me on top of him and then rolled back on top of me. I laughed a little surprising myself.   
He smiled. “You're enjoying this?” I looked away and he moved my neck towards his mouth. His fangs slid out and he brushed them against my neck lightly before plunging them in deeply. I gasped for breath. That’s what he was doing. It was a forced mate.   
He didn’t stop as I felt my skin lose its color. I couldn’t breath and my heart slowed. My eyes were begging him to stop and pull away. I felt a new connection between us and it made me shiver. He finally pulled away seeing the pain in my eyes. Blood dripped from his teeth and they slid back in as he wiped his mouth.   
He kissed my neck gently and his eyes were saying sorry. I could hear his thoughts. 

“I’m so sorry Adrienne. I had to do it. I love you and I couldn’t resist you anymore. Everytime I tried it killed me even more. You're in pain and I didn’t mean to put you through any of this. I have been looking for someone like you for a very long time now and now that I finally have I am happier.” 

I looked at him curiously. How and why could I read his thoughts? This didn’t make sense anymore yet it never did in the first place. He suddenly frowned and I new that he could read what I was thinking. I looked away afraid of what I was thinking. God why does it have to be like this? I didn’t know what to do anymore. He smiled again and kissed my stomach taking off my skirt. He moved his hands down my legs.   
He pulled off his jeans and blushed. I looked at him as he pulled the covers over us. He laid me down gently next to him and I fell asleep in his arms against his chest.


	13. Isolated

Chapter 13  
Isolated. 

I woke up still in his arms. He was asleep and I smiled happily. I moved my hand to my neck feeling the two pricks of his fangs. Where they had sunk into my neck. I rubbed my fingers over it remembering last night. It felt like it had all been a dream now. I closed my eyes again trying to listen to his thoughts. 

 

“Adrienne I know you're awake. So don’t think that I don’t know.” 

I gasped as he smiled and looked at me. I rolled my eyes smiling. He cuddled against me and I laid my head on his chest. Did I like this or was this all just a dream that I couldn’t wake up from?   
“It’s not a dream Adrienne.” He said and I sighed. I forgot he could read my thoughts. He laughed.   
“Stop going through my thoughts.” I said playfully and he laughed again making me blush. I moved closer to him listening to his heartbeat. He smiled and put his hands around my waist. I smiled and closed my eyes. He held me closer and a little tighter.   
There was a soft knock on the front door and he got up. He quickly put his clothes on and left the room locking the door behind him. I closed my eyes again and listened to his thoughts quietly. I could hear him talking. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked quietly. I had to make sure that Adrienne didn’t hear me.  
“Leader an older girl has been caught watching us carefully. She’s been doing this for a week now ever since that one girl went missing.” He said and I sighed heavily. Dammit.   
“Thank you Drake I will handle it.” I closed the door and made my way back to the room.

I stopped listening and listened to him come back in the room. “Adrienne put on some clean clothes and meet me out in the hallway. We’re going somewhere.” I nodded and he walked out without locking the door. I got up going through the box and pulling out a black shirt and black pants. I put them on with my combat boots that were covered in blood. I sighed and brushed my hair quickly then going out into the hallway.   
“Beautiful.” He whispered and I blushed. He lead me outside and I squinted in the sunlight. He grabbed my hand and we went into the forest. I didn’t know where we were. I looked around confused on where we were going exactly. He looked back at me and smiled.   
“You're going to meet the pack.” He said and continued as I caught up to him staying at his side.   
“What do you mean?”   
“As in you're going to meet my pack. I am the leader.”   
“Yeah I knew that.” I said quietly. He looked forward and we came to a clearing in the woods. Shadows surrounded it. I looked around confused. No one was here.  
“They’re not here yet.” He said quietly and looked into the shadows. I saw movement and looked that way with alert. “It’s okay they won’t hurt you. You have the mark so they can’t hurt you.” I nodded now knowing what was going on and why I had the mark.   
This was all confusing. Where were we? What did he mean by them? He didn’t answer my question instead he stared into the shadows and moved his eyes to me. A girl stood there and I moved behind him not wanting to be apart of this. She looked at me and shook her head in disappointment then she disappeared.


	14. The Pack?

Chapter 14  
The Pack?

Daniel took my hand and whistled loudly. Wolves filed out of the shadows some in human form. I stared in disbelief, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Soon they all turned into human form and watched us. I suddenly felt uncomfortable to be here. He put his arm around my waist and smiled at me. I didn’t like it here anymore. I was scared mostly. I wasn’t that scared to be around Daniel anymore, but a whole pack of wolves. That can really freak someone out.   
I watched with caution as they started talking. “That’s the girl that disappeared.” One said he had shaggy brown hair and a tight shirt that showed his stomach.   
“Yes it is. Now what is going on?” Daniel asked curiously after glancing at me for a minute.   
“There has been a girl watching us carefully. She sorta looks like her except a little different features.” So I did have sister?   
“Thank You.” Daniel said calmly and grabbed my hand pulling me back to the cabin. It was small yet huge on the inside. It was made of bricks and a small black door. He walked in and took me back to the room where I had been when we last were here. He unlocked the door and lead me inside then walked out locking the door again. I stared shocked at his new behavior.   
Just a couple minutes ago he had been fine. I listened to his thoughts carefully and quietly. 

The girl. Who is she and why did she look at Adrienne in the woods. I have to question Adrienne about this.

I stopped and watched the door seeing the lock twist and open.


	15. Closed Eyes

Chapter 15  
Closed Eyes

I sat on the bed as he walked in calmly. He sat down next to me, but I didn’t move.   
“Who was the girl in the woods?” I asked quietly.   
“I was about to ask you the same thing.” He looked at me and our eyes locked. His big, beautiful green eyes staring at me with compassion and hope. I nodded. I didn’t know the answer, but I also knew that he could clearly hear me. He laughed and I looked at him rolling my eyes then looking away again.   
He got up leaving the room for a while. I heard the front door slam shut and I laid down trying to think. Then a note slipped under the door. I looked at it curiously then ran over to go pick it up. What was it?

 

Dear Adrienne,  
You did it. I asked you not to. He owns you yet, there is still a chance that I could save you from this horrible dream. You recently met the pack I see. I was there watching from the shadows. Mostly watching for you. I saw the two pricks on your neck when I was watching.   
Why did you let him do this to you? Now he can hear your thoughts and you can hear his. What is wrong with you!? You’ll live just trust me on that. Try to ignore the people in your head. They are just trying to freak you out.   
Daniel has become soft. He’s lost most of his dangerous touch because of you. Thank you Adrienne for changing Daniel for the better and for us all. You however can do what you want to with Daniel. Please make sure it doesn’t happen again.   
~Your Sister

When I finished reading the mysterious note I heard Daniel’s thoughts and tried to listen. 

“I heard about the girl. I found this note in Adrienne’s pocket. It says that the girl is her sister. Adrienne was the girl I have been looking for to capture this girl. It doesn’t say her name, but I think that we will figure it out soon enough. Adrienne thinks that I still love her. I just mated her so that I could hear her thoughts. It’s amazing what she can think. I hate her and sooner or later I will kill her no matter what it takes.”  
“Yes sir I will tell the rest of the pack.” 

A tear ran down my face. I couldn’t listen anymore. I stuck the note under the bed and heard footsteps down the hall. I would kill him before he could kill me. I can’t believe he played me. I climbed into the bed and cried silently to myself. Tears made my hair stick to my face. I shook with fear and anger. I couldn’t let this happen again. I wouldn’t let him kiss me or anything. I didn’t want to and I couldn’t I thought that he actually loved me. THE BITCH!


	16. Adrienne

Chapter 16  
Adrienne

I listened to her thoughts and her sobs outside her door. She had heard me. Dammit. I couldn’t go in there now she would probably kill me. I didn’t mean what I said. I sighed heavily and opened the door calmly. She didn’t move from where she was. She was still crying.   
“Just go away.” She said calmly and I walked towards her. Putting my hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off still not moving from her spot.   
“Adrienne please just hear me out.”   
“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT GO AWAY!” She yelled and I sighed heavily leaving the room. I stood at the door for a while listening to her cry as it got louder in my ears. I couldn’t believe what I just did. I would never kill her. God what did I do?


	17. Don't Touch Me

Chapter 17   
Don’t Touch Me!

I couldn’t believe him! He just comes in here and tries to apologise what the fuck was wrong with him. He knew that I had heard what he said. I couldn’t just let this go. I shook with anger and fear. I didn’t want to die. He scared me sometimes. I couldn’t stop crying. Tears soaked the pillow and a small portion of the sheet. The door slowly opened and I turned around so that I wouldn’t face him. I couldn’t even look at him without being angry.   
A hand landed on my shoulder. He climbed into bed next to me and I closed my eyes trying to move away from him. He grabbed my waist making me stay where I was. Anger made my face turn red. He whispered into my ear.  
“I’m so sorry Adrienne.” I didn’t answer him just tried to shrug him off. I tried to fall asleep, but he wouldn’t let me. He kept trying to unbutton my shirt. I moved out of his reach and he smiled. I hated that he made me laugh even when I was angry.   
“You're smiling again.” He said calmly and my face turned red as I tried to look away smiling like an idiot. He laughed and I blushed. He made me laugh. I listened to his breathing and his heartbeat. It made me feel at peace now. A knock sounded on the door. He sighed and kissed my forehead.   
“I’ll be right back.” He said softly and got up leaving the room after locking the door I listened. 

 

“Did you kill her yet sir?”   
“No and I’m not going to no matter how bad the pack wishes me to. I cannot kill her and you mustn’t tell anyone.”  
“But Sir she has changed you. You are nicer and softer than before.”   
“Stay out of this and just, just listen to me for once!” I slammed the door in his face and sighed leaning against the wall sliding to the ground. 

 

I was upset, but I was also glad that he wasn’t going to kill me after all. What was going on? I laid there falling asleep for a while.


	18. Midnight Kiss

Chapter 18  
Midnight Kiss

I was still asleep when I heard the door unlock and the footsteps of Daniel’s boots on the floor. I felt his hand on my shoulder and his weight shift the bed. I smiled in my sleep and he moved closer holding my waist. I felt his warm breath on my neck and shivered.   
“Cold?” He asked softly, I didn’t answer as he pulled me to his body. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, I realized as I felt his abs on my body. He unbuttoned my shirt slowly then pulled it off my body. My arms were freezing now as he threw it across the room. He made me turn around so that I faced him.   
He moved my head so that my ear was on his chest. I felt his warmth on my skin and I was no longer cold. I listened to his heartbeat carefully wanting to remember it forever. He kissed my forehead and neck gently.   
I smiled and opened my eyes just as he looked at me. He stared into my eyes and smiled gently then moved on top of my body. He kissed my chest and sides making sure not to go too far. He moved up and down kissing my arms and face. He moved to my lips and our lips moved together as one.   
“You're enjoying this?” He asked softly in between breaths. I nodded, my voice caught in my throat. He smiled and kissed my neck gently. Each minute he got more and more violent. He was hurting me yet for some reason I enjoyed it. He moved me on top of him and then he moved back on top of me. I smiled like an idiot and leaned my head back. He showed long fangs and pricked my skin a little then shook his head.  
“Not yet.” He said calmly and then moved to my lips again. He made my skin turn pale as he kissed me. He mostly kissed my neck and chest. It was uncomfortable, but that yearned me to want more. I wanted more of him. What was wrong with me?! He was going to kill me now I wanted him. God I am such an idiot. “You're not an idiot Adrienne.” He said stopping for a minute. I forgot he could hear my thoughts. I smiled.   
“Don’t stop.” I said calmly and he continued.


	19. The Bite!

Chapter 19  
The Bite!

He kissed my legs and sides. I asked him not to stop and I thought that I had done the right thing. His teeth seemed to glow in the moonlight showing in from the window. I saw a shadow watching and instantly knew who it was. She watched with curiosity. Then she smiled and I saw the laugh coming from her. I smiled watching her. Daniel didn’t suspect that she was there yet.   
He opened his mouth and kissed my neck as I felt his teeth prick my skin. Finally they sunk in and I gasped for breath in pain. My so called sister had left now. I shook my skin turning pale. What was he doing?! I felt tired and my eyelids became heavier and heavier. I fought to stay awake. He sunk them in deeper and I became even more tired.   
God why was I so tired all of a sudden? I just woke up. My breaths became slow and quiet. He stopped and looked at me right as I fell asleep. My head tilted to the side and I felt the blood run down my neck. I heard a gasp come from Daniel. I breathed normally to show him that I was still awake and not dead. He calmed sighing and he moved me next to him and I felt him fall asleep.


	20. What did he do!

Chapter 20  
What did he do?!

I woke up and he wasn’t there anymore. He must’ve left late last night after the incident. I felt my neck there was dry blood everywhere. I sighed and snuggled into the blanket deeper. It was freezing still. I heard the door unlock and Daniel’s boots on the floor once again. He walked over sitting next to me. I moved so that I faced him. He frowned and touched the bite on my neck. I flinched in pain then calmed down.   
He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He said before getting up and walking out of the room. I watched confused and a sharp pain went through my body. I covered my mouth before I could scream. I winced and tears streamed down my face. I heard a sigh outside the door and knew it was Daniel. He was listening to me silently.   
The pain just got worse by the hour. Finally it calmed to a stop for a while. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I tried to calm down after the pain went away. But I couldn’t something was wrong with me. I had been hurting ever since last night. I didn’t know what he had done, but I wanted desperately to figure it out.   
The pain came and went. I had to contain my screams whenever it came back. Though when it went away I relaxed and closed my eyes. It would come every other hour then leave the next. What was wrong with me? I couldn’t do this anymore. It was so painful. I didn’t know what he did to me. Why did he do this?   
Was he losing himself again or did he do it out of free will? Nothing made sense anymore. The pain finally went away for a while and I sighed and warmth went through me again. I heard Daniel outside the door. Though he wasn’t coming in. Was he ashamed or worried? I tried to listen to his thoughts, but he had disconnected the tie between us. I heard him walk away calmly. I sighed with sadness. Tears were still streaming my face, until I couldn’t produce anymore. The tears that had been on my face soon dried.


	21. Pain

Chapter 21  
Pain!

I calmed for a while. It was midnight now and the moon shone in through my window. It was full and I heard the howling of wolves outside. I sighed heavily. One of them had to be Daniel. Or was he still in the house? Finally his thoughts echoed inside my ears.

 

I growled lowly at him. “You're not touching her!” I yelled. He smiled and I was fully alert now.   
“You did this to her not us now she cannot live any longer!” He exclaimed showing his teeth.   
“I can’t let you!” I said trying to contain my anger. They wouldn’t touch her as long as I was here.   
“Why? You took her and tried to kill her a few times in the past 3 weeks.”   
I swallowed hard. He was right, but I hadn’t meant to she knew that. “I love her.” I whispered and he stared.   
“I couldn’t hear you Daniel.” He said smiling.   
“I LOVE HER!” I screamed loudly.   
“That’s why her life must end and that’s why she must be free from you.” He sighed heavily as I stared at him. “You are a danger to her Daniel, you know that. So just let us kill her for you.” He began to walk to the house when I stepped in front of him.  
“I will not allow you to do this.” I said softly.  
Then his thoughts stopped. I wondered about what was happening. What did he do to the man he was talking to. I heard a howl outside and jumped as the pain came back. I winced and turned so that they wouldn’t hurt as much. It didn’t work though. I covered my mouth with my hand before I could scream. I calmed down and removed my hand for a moment.   
Suddenly the scream came out of nowhere and I covered my mouth quickly though it echoed through the house. I winced as it rang in my ears. God Dammit. I thought and the pain got worse. This was the first time that it had gotten this bad. Why did it hurt so much? I heard the front door open and slam shut as angry sighs erupted. I heard a few glass things hit the floor shattering. I covered my ears in pain. Every sound that erupted in the house made me flinch in pain.   
I shook in the cold room. I heard footsteps come towards the door. The door unlocked and the pain went away. Why did it suddenly go away when he was near? He walked in and put a hand on my shoulder. I hadn’t realized that my eyes were closed making it look like I was sleeping. He sighed heavily and I felt a tear hit my neck. He kissed my forehead gently.   
“I’m so sorry. Please forgive me Adrienne.” He whispered before walking out. I wanted to beg him not to go. Right as he locked the door and his footsteps faded away the pain came back. I thrashed in the bed in pain. Tears once again streaking my face.   
I couldn’t bare this pain anymore it was slowly killing me. If I died then I would never get to see Daniel again.


	22. Changing!?

Chapter 22  
Changing?

I woke up to the sound of the room door closing and locking. I looked up and saw that the room was as it was when I had fallen asleep. The pain had put me to sleep last night. I hadn’t even realized what it had done. I sighed heavily and stayed where I was. The pain wasn’t as bad as it had been last night. I smiled happily that it wasn’t that bad anymore.   
Pain shot through my mouth and I winced. I moved my hand to my mouth and felt something. I pricked my finger and blood ran down it. I stared unable to take my gaze away. I felt them again this time more carefully. Fangs. I realized and almost screamed.


End file.
